1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle, and more particularly to a foldable bicycle to save space when storing or transporting the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are more and more popular in recent years because of their convenience and ability to provide exercise for a rider. A conventional bicycle substantially comprises a frame, a fork, a front wheel, a stem, a handlebar, a seat, a rear fork, a rear wheel and a drive assembly to rotate the rear wheel. Because a conventional bicycle's structure is well known, a detailed description of the conventional bicycle is omitted. However, the conventional bicycle has a large volume, and a bumper or car-top rack is often used to transport conventional bicycles, so foldable bicycles are provided to solve the problem.
The conventional foldable bicycle has a folding device incorporated into the frame to make the bicycle foldable so less space is required for storing or transporting the bicycle. However, the conventional folding device has a complex structure and complicates the structure of the foldable bicycle. The conventional folding device makes a bicycle with a shock absorber especially complicated and increases the cost of manufacturing the foldable bicycle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable bicycle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.